Happy birthday, Juvia
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: It was usual morning in Lamia Scale, but one person looks so different than usual. He was Lyon Bastia, he looks so happy because today is Juvia's birthday. Lyon went to Fairy Tail to give Juvia a present, but without Lyon realize Chelia was following him. What is Lyon present for Juvia? And why Chelia following him?


**Author : Yo, how's your life? mine? i'm good.**

**This one-shot story inspired by once again from my old memory.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters inside.**

**Try to enjoy.**

* * *

-Happy birthday, Juvia-

**Lyon P.O.V**

Today just like any other day in Lamia Scale, everything went peace and quite.  
Guildmates chatting around and joking around, but one thing that made this day special.  
What is it? It is Juvia's bithday.

I sat near the window and stared at the view outside the window, i was more like spacing out if someone saw me. But i was also smiling to myself.  
I got up for my seat and excused my self to Ooba Babasaama to go somewhere and promised to returned tomorrow morning.

After got permission from Ooba Babasaama i quickly went to my appartment to get my stuff, or to be exact Juvia's presents. In my way to my apartment i stopped my step, i looked back and glanced around me. Oh it's just my imagination, for a second i thought i was followed by someone. I continued my way to my apartment, i don't want to waste my time it's already around 10 now. It took 5 hours to arrived at Magnolia.

When i arrived at my apartment i quickly got Juvia presents put it in to my pocket, locked my room and head to train station.  
I arrived at train station, the train haven't arrived yet so i have to wait.  
When i sat on the bench once again i felt like someone followed me, but when i glanced around i didn't find anyone suspicious. What's wrong with me, i need to relax.

The train arrived i get in to the train, and so the trip to Magnolia began.

The train arrived at Magnolia, i got out from the train and stretched all my body. It was one hell of ride.

Soon after i walked to Fairy Tail, i walked to their official building. Since they've won the tournament and got the right to occupy it again. In the middle of my way to Fairy Tail Guild i bought lily flowers at flowers shop, i heard Juvia like lily flowers.

I arrived at Fairy Tail, i already can heard noisy voice from inside the Guild.  
Looks like Juvia's party birthday already began, at first i took a peak from the window.  
But what i saw and i heard looks like something that i will never expected.

I just stared at "them", then i smiled while my hands still help the flowers...

**End of Lyon P.O.V**

* * *

**Chelia P.O.V**

I hide behide a store carefully tried to not Lyon attention, i've been trailed Lyon from the time he left Lamia Scale, it's just not like Lyon today he seems so... happy today. It's not like i hate him to feel happy, i just wondered what made him so happy so i end up following him to Fairy Tail i wonder what happened in Fairy Tail. Also... what's with the flower?  
I kept my distance from so he won't notice me, he almost caught me twice.

I can heard already noisy voice from Fairy Tail Guild, right now Lyon took a peak from a window but all he did was... just stood there why he didn't come in?  
Oh wait, what happened in there? And why... why Lyon smiled suddenly, what made it's weird was why Lyon smiled like that. It's like that smiled held for something, i don't like this i'm gonna find out what happened in there.

After few minutes stood silent Lyon scratched his back head and said something.  
"ahahaha..." huh? Lyon laughed? "what am i expecting anyway, i should have guess it" He said.

After that Lyon turned around and walked away with smiled on his face, why did he walked away after coming this far?  
After Lyon was quite far i took a peak from Fairy Tail Guild window like Lyon did before, i need to be careful or Wendy will spotted my scent. And after take a peak from the window my eyes widened with what i saw.

It turned out to be Juvia's birthday, the people in Fairy Tail were celebrating it now. But now i understand what made Lyon not entered the Fairy Tail Guild, It's hurt me too...

"Kyaaaa! Gray-sama thank you again very much for the chrysant flowers and the necklance" Juvia said while clinging onto Gray, she seems very happy about it.

"y-yeah, your welcome. Let's not to make a big deal about it ok, You said it for the three times already" Gray tried to keep his distance from clingy Juvia, why did he stripped?

And so that was happened, i turned around to walked away with down expression. It's hurt to watch someone you loved are loving in someone else but...

I walked away from Fairy Tail tried to catch up with Lyon, walked every street to find him but apparantly i lost him.  
I sighed heavily what am i thinking, he must be already went to the train station.  
And just when i about to give up, i heard a familiar voice it from a post office.

I approached the where the voice came, then there you go. It was Lyon.  
It very surprised me, once again i hide carefully tried to not catch Lyon attention but still to observation him.

"can you please deliver it to this address?" Lyon said, huh he was going to use post office service? but for what?

"sure, for whom?" The post office man asked.

"let me write the name" Lyon wrote something "here you go"

"all right for this person, and from... may i know your name mr?" The post office man asked again.

It was silent for a moment.

"oh just diliver this ok, this person don't have to know who am i. Just do it all right" Lyon smiled.

"ok, if you said so mr"

After that Lyon left the post office, i kept trailed him carefully but from his direction looks like he went to the train station this time.

"Lyon... i know you were hurt but... b-but... it's hurt me more" I said softly.

**End Of Chelia P.O.V**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The next day.

It was in the usual morning in the Lamia Scale Guild, except for one man. Lyon.  
Lyon was sitting on the second floor Guild, he looks spacing out with eyes stared at the view outside the window.  
Minutes later Chelia came to approach Lyon.

"Lyon" Chelia said.

"what is it?" Lyon turned his head to see Chelia.

"c-can you come with me for a moment to outside?" Chelia said with down expression on her face.

"sure"

"ok" Chelia walked down to first floor and Lyon followed after her.

Outside.

"so Chelia, what is it?" Lyon stood right in front of Chelia, suddenly Chelia looked down.  
And then her body was shaking, and few sounds of sobbed escape from Chelia mouth.  
"oi, Chelia what's wrong?!" Lyon worried.

Chelia looked up to see Lyon, and Lyon eyes widened when he saw Chelia was crying.

"Chelia, what the..." Chelia ran up to hugged Lyon before he finish his words.

Chelia was crying and sobbing hard it made Lyon worried even more, and then Chelia looked up and Lyon looked down to see her.

"it's hurt..." Chelia said between her sobbed.

"it's hurt?" Lyon confussed.

"it's hurt isn't it? It's hurt to see Juvia like that right?" Chelia said, Lyon eyes widended.

"h-how did you... so you were following me?" Lyon said still suprised that he found out that Chelia was the one who followed him.

Chelia nodded "do you angry to me?" Chelia said still between her sobbed.

Lyon smiled "of course no, how could i"

"t-thank you, it is hurt if you loved someone that loving someone else but it's hurt even more when you see the person you loved were hurted" Chelia said.

"no..." Lyon stroke Chelia hair with his right hand "i thank you"

Chelia then burried her head on Lyon body, she hugged Lyon tighter and cried and sobbed even more.  
Lyon then covered his face with his left hand,  
And he cried...

* * *

Meanwhile in Magnolia, Fairy Hills.

Erza knocked Juvia's room "Juvia, come out you got a present" Erza called

"wait a minute" Juvia replied from her room.

Later on Juvia got out from her room.

"what is it Erza-san?" Juvia said.

"you've got a preset" Erza said, she held lily flower on her left hand and a present box on her right hand.

"present? from whom?"

"i don't know, there is no name of the sender, here is the flowers and the present" Erza handed the flowers and the present box.

"wow, how did the sender know Juvia likes lily flower? Juvia wondered"

It was the lily flowers with 'happy birthday, Juvia' written on it.

"eh, and what is this box?" Juvia said.

"open it then" Erza said.

When Juvia opened her eyes were widended from have she seen.

"w-wow... b-beautiful..." Erza said with blushed on her face, she looks envy of it.

"wow... they are some nice earrings" Juvia smiled widely. "Juvia wondered who sent this"

"h-hei are those on the earrings was... emerald?" Erza said.

The present were earrings with blue emerald on it, a wonderful present.  
Juvia can't stopped smilling and blushing.

"Juvia will for sure wear it" Juvia said "and also Juvia very thankful to the sender whoever you are, thank you"

Juvia wore the earrings and walked with Erza to Fairy Tail, Erza looked still envy of it.

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated, also don't forget to favorite the story or even the author.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
